Simple and Clean
by Black Jinx
Summary: Sequel to Paper Moon. I don't think life is quite that simple. Full summary inside. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: Simple and Clean**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I don't own ULTIMO or any of it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners.**

**Summary: _No matter how we get closer, the end is never been in sight. The pieces are set, the characters are ready. There's the matter of the Dolls and Douji, and of the Hundred Machine Funeral. Wills will be pushed to their limits, secrets brought to life, and the dreams of those forgotten will finally be remembered. The realization: there may not be a happy ending to every story._**

* * *

><p><em>"Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone." -Evanescence, Missing<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

I can't breathe. It hurts too much to breathe. A warm liquid coats my skin and tongue.

_Fate. Who is the one that decides the outome of every little thing that roams the Earh? Is it a God of some sort? Or is it we ourselves?_

The sound of a panicking voice. It's scared. He's scared.

It's alright. I'm scared too.

_I wouldn't have chosen this for myself. But then, maybe it was more suited to myself than that of another. I won't complain about it, I can hardly choke out a sentance without having to breathe._

I have to talk to him. Comfort him, it will be all right in the end. He's holding me, so warm. So very warm.

I'm cold.

_Twelve years ago, I met a type of person. A person called a KarakuriDouji, a mechanical boy. He was different, even among his own. Just a simple meeting changed the entire course of my life. Whether it was for better or for worse, who could say?_

_Whoever it be by, God or Man, we walk down paths set before, held together by a fragile web consisting of delicate strands of thread. As we burn bridges, those threads too shall burn._

"It's alright, Pardonner will make the pain go away."

"I don't feel the pain anymore."

_This isn't the outcome I would have chosen. I don't think he would have chosen this either._

_But maybe..._

"I love you."

_Maybe this was how it's supposed to be._

**Please review**_._


	2. Coming Down With Something

**Choice of Music: The Reason - Hoobastank, The Name of Life - Spirited Away OST**

**A/N: I greatly apologize for any OOCness or MarySue-ness**

* * *

><p><em>You just don't know how still and quiet my heart has been ever since you left...I will be waiting though. I'll wait until you show up and give my heart the beat it's been waiting for.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Coming Down With Something<strong>

Kia moved quietly around the small apartment, tidying up the place. It had been a couple weeks since her return to the little abode, and she had started to gain a little of her strength back. However, it wasn't returning as fast as it normally should have. The problem only bothered her a small bit.

"I'll be fine in no time," she mumbled to herself. The black haired teenager straightened a small pillow on the couch.

K still wasn't happy with the current living arrangement, and he made it clear without speaking it. As predicted, the pledge between K and Vice had grown weak, and the level of distrust towards the Douji had only shoved a wedge into the already widening crack. About the only thing that the man had truly been happy about was having his neice living with him again.

Sitting herself down on the couch, Kia rubbed at the bandages around her legs. Maybe it was just her, or the severe case of paranoia that she earned from Ko, but she still felt that Risa, her older twin, had a reason for helping her despite the need to help her "precious" little sister.

The girl scratched her head absently, wanting to seek the answers, but she hadn't been allowed to leave the apartment without an "escort" - A.K.A., an evil Douji. The only reason she had been left at the apartment alone was simply for the fact that several clones of Avaro's currently guarded the one-mile radius barrier that encircled the apartment complex. Should any suspicious Douji enter, he'd be the first to know.

"Maybe if I shower, I should be able to relax a bit," she mumbled to no one in particular. Gently pushing herself from the couch, the black haired girl carefully made her way to the small bathroom. Absently grabbing a towel from the closet, she stared silently into the bare mirror hanging above the porcelain sink.

Slightly messed up hang from letting it hang loose for so long, pale skin, and hazel eyes delicately lined with black eyelashes. 'I look like I'm coming down with something,' she noted, gazing her own eyes at their reflections.

Turning the nozzle for the hot water, Kia slowly stripped down, folding the clothes into a neat pile. As she stepped into the running water, she could hear someone calling for her.

"What?" she spoke.

"I said 'I'm back,'," Vice shouted, barely opening the door. The green Douji had learned better than to go barging into the bathroom.

Kia could feel a small beat in her chest when he spoke, giving away her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of emotion to the Douji, and she wanted so desperately for it to be gone away. The girl exhaled deeply, letting her mind wander.

_It had felt so good, the warm hotspring water. It was a well thought idea, when the village had been built near the warm waters. 'Excellent for bathing," she spoke to no one. The girl had greatly dislike bathing in the cold waters of the nearby fishing lakes unless it had been during the dreaded heat of summer._

_A twig snapped. Looking quickly, her hazel eyes met a pair of golden, watching her. She had been too focused on the eyes watching her to notice the black snake lurking in the warm waters. As it brushed against her, she reacted instinctively and slapped at the serpantine creature. Immediately, the little beast turned itself on her and dug its needle-like fangs into her thigh._

Kia jolted. 'Dreaming...in the shower?' she questioned herself. 'No, couldn't be dreaming. The touch felt too real.' The image of Yutaro popped into her head. 'Maybe she can think of something.' The blonde girl was quite good at deciphering dreams and visions.

Quickly finishing her shower, she silently stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself. Gathering the pile of dirty clothing in her arms, she walked briskly from the bathroom. Upon exiting the small room, she accidentally bumped into Vice.

"H-Hey!" Kia gasped, dropping her clothing in surprise.

"Well, hello," the Douji spoke coolly, grabbing the garments before they hit the floor. "That wasn't really the 'welcome home' I was looking forward to, but it'll do."

Snatching her clothes from him, Kia scoffed. "Pervert," she mumbled under her breath. Vice simply stared as she strutted to her room. Luckily, K hadn't returned yet to the apartment. The buck-toothed man would have been greatly pissed off at Vice staring at Kia's towel-covered ass.

He could notice it, even if K didn't. The teenager hadn't been sleeping well at nights anymore, he could hear her pace her floor at night. She ate as much as she used to, but it seemed as though it had been futile. A shadow had started to appear underneath her eyes, and her skin had lost some of it's pale pink color. The Douji couldn't help but note that Kia, whatever had happened to her, was seemingly becomming worse and worse each day.

Vice hadn't been sure, but was certain of something. Kia was sick. What with, he didn't know. He could hear it in her heartbeat, in her breathing, her patterns, the very way she was living.

Walking up to her bedroom door, he listened intently. She was talking to someone on her phone, maybe Tansen. 'Snake?' he thought, eavesdropping on the conversation.

A cough. He hitched his breath. "No, I'm fine," she spoke. Another cough, several of them. They sounded wet, like she was coughing up mucus. "Nothing, I swear that maybe it's a cold. I'll be fine, I promise." The sound of her footsteps came closer to the door, and he quickly backed away.

She froze when she noticed him standing near her bedroom. "Y-es?" she asked.

"Yes, what?"

"You were standing outside my room. Did you need something?"

"No, just checking on you."

"I'm fine." Vice made quick mental notes, seeing if he could spot anything out of the ordinary. A rich blue shirt with glittered wings, a simply chain for a necklace, and black jeans. "I'm going to Tansen's for a bit. Is that alright?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Thought you would," she mumbled. Turning towards the door, she quickly grabbed her apartment key and cellphone on the way out. "Lock the door, please."

"Yeah, yeah," Vice spoke. He noticed a small dark spot near Kia's knee, looking like a smeared stain. In the light, the stain seemed to appear crimson. Cocking a non-existent eyebrow, he wondered.

Had Kia been coughing blood?

**Wow, it's only the first chapter and shit's getting started. Please review.**


	3. Dreams or Memories?

**Choice of Music: Eternity and a Day - Paul Haslinger**

**A/N: I greatly apologize for any OOCness or MarySue-ness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Dreams or Memories?<strong>

_Blue. The color of the moon, the lake, the ground, their skin. All different shades of blue._

_She liked the creamy shade that cast upon his skin. It was her favorite. The bright florescent moon, the dark blue grass, the glistening light relfecting from the watery surfaces of still water. It was so calm, so peaceful out here._

_With him._

_Even with the shades of blue surrounding them, his eyes still cast a golden glow. Eyes of secrets, hiding from her what he wouldn't reviel._

Kia woke to a slight nudge. "We are here," Vice spoke, waking the teenager. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she slowly sat up and followed the Douji off the train.

In the distance, they could see the estate that Tansen owned. The two walked in silence, either in a state of awkwardness or just enjoying one another's presence. It seemed more like the first one. The green Douji carried an air of precaution, like he was waiting for something to happen or that something had already happened.

"Vice? You alright?" Kia asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, mumbling. The girl didn't press further, being lost in her own thoughts.

The boy from her dreams looked so much like Vice to a point it unnerved her. Maybe dreams sometimes just feel that real. But the way that they occured and their frequency was more than just a one-time dream. The last time she had reoccuring dreams was when she remembered Vice killing her mother.

'Could they be my memories?' she wondered. Hazel eyes carefully gazed at Vice, as to not attract his attention. 'Only one way to find out.'

"Vice?"

"Hm?"

"Have you had any...dreams, lately?"

Vice stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

"Dreams. Like, weird dreams. Ones that you don't understand?" The Douji cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Give me an idea on what your looking for."

"Well," she hesitated. "They seem like dreams, but for some reason they feel real. Like they could have happened before, only you don't remember them occuring."

"Still not coming clear."

"Nevermind, it's nothing," she quickly spoke, waving her hands. "Just a thought, nothing to dwell on." With those last words, Kia turned and began to walk briskly. He was caught off-guard with the sudden movement, and Vice raced to catch up with her.

'Well, I feel stupid now,' she accused herself. 'Maybe my lack of sleep is making me delirious.'

Kia suddenly fitfully, raising a hand to her mouth. It was that damn feeling again, like something had been moving around inside her.

"Kia, you okay?" she heard the Douji question her. The teenager was about to open her mouth to reply when another coughing fit racked her chest. With every breath that left her body, the black haired girl shook harder and harder. She slowly went to her knees, trying to hack up whatever felt like was caught.

A warm hand gently rubbed her back as Vice seemed to (attempt) to comfort her. "Kia, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, kneeling next to her. She simply nodded again, patting her throat.

"Sore throat?"

"Yes," she choked out. The coughing had stopped, her breath slowly returning to her. Vice didn't look convinced. "I'm alright, honest," she insisted. "It's just a sore throat. I'll be fine."

Standing, Vice quickly helped her to her feet. Once she was also standing, he quickly wrapped an arm around her chest and used his other to lift her behind her knees. Carrying her bridal style, he continued the walk.

"Okay, now this is not necessary," Kia scolded.

"Don't care," Vice retorted. "You sound sick, and I'm not letting you walk the rest of the way. So sit back and enjoy the ride." Kia opened her mouth to make a smart remark, but instead decided not to. It wasn't that far a distance, but just enough that she could close her eyes and rest a bit.

Golden eyes watched the girl close her hazel ones, searching for any sign of distress. Her temperature wasn't normal, he could feel it through her skin. Just as the evil Douji had suspected, Kia was getting sick. But if that blood on her pants, coughing fits, and an irregular body temperature, the only illness coming to his mind had been tuberculosis.

'No, Tansen would have said something by now,' he thought, scratching the illness from his mind. 'He said there was nothing when he released her to come home. If it wasn't tuberculosis, and Tansen couldn't even spot it, then what in the hell was it?' Vice made a mental note to talk to Tansen about it when they got there.

_"Have you had any...dreams, lately?"_

The green Douji furrowed his brow in confusion. 'Yes,' he had wanted to answer. Instead, he had lied and played dumb. In reality, he had been having strange dreams, ones that there had been no way in hell that he understood. The girl who looked like Kia, it was almost uncanny; himself in the past, nine centuries ago. He didn't remember meeting any girl like Kia, but the dreams seemed to prove him wrong.

_Dreams are desires or what is currently on the subconscious at the time. _The Douji wasted no time in shoving that idea out of his mind. That was something he did _not_ want to possibly admit to. Confusing as they were, it wasn't safe to say that he didn't _enjoy_ some of the things the dreams had shown him.

'Well, what say they _were_ memories?' he thought to himself. 'Then that would mean I did meet Kia or someone like her in the past. And, if it truly was Kia, who killed her? He didn't have the slightest idea on possibly who, only that they had. A Good Douji would have never taken a life, it was their sacred vow and greatest law. So it was left down to a human or an Evil Douji, if they truly had been memories.

"Kia, we are here," he spoke, stopping at the doorstep. Gently setting her legs down, Kia unwound her arms from around the Douji's neck, stretching.

"Thanks," she muttered. The teenager had only a slight nap, but she silently hoped that it would be a start to actually receiving some good nights sleep later on.

Opening the door to the household, the pair entered quietly. "Tansen?" Kia called out. Surprisingly enough, she had received no answer. Was he working? "Tansen!" she called louder.

"Here, here, I'm here," a voice called from a back room. "Come in, make yourselves at home. I'll be with you in a moment."

Turning towards Vice, Kia asked "tea?"

"No thanks."

The black haired girl silently walked toward the kitchen as Vice plopped himself on the couch. He hoped that Yutaro was in today, maybe she could tell him something. The blond was always spot on with deciphering dreams, so maybe she could be useful.

**Please review.**


	4. The Pain of Desires

**Choice of Music: Us Against The World - Westlife**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Pain of Desires<strong>

Kia stifled the sound of her cough, trying to make sure she wouldn't alert the green Douji in the living room. She felt a gurgling sensation in her throat and droplets of blood splattered into the sink. Hazel eyes widened, staring at the crimson liquid. Immediately, she turned the water faucet on full blast, rinsing away the blood from the stainless steel.

"Hey Kia, what's up?" a blonde haired teenage girl spoke, skipping into the kitchen.

"Hi Yutaro. Not much, you?"

"Excuse me?" the girl turned to Kia, placing her hands on her hips. "Think again, sweetheart."

Kia turned to the blonde haired girl and was greatly suprised to see pink eyes rather than the normal ocean blue. The black haired girl thought silently. "Dante?" she asked, assuming she'd be somewhat wrong.

"That's more like it," the once green haired girl replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

"You dyed your hair?" Kia ran her fingers through the silky butter colored strands. "Why?"

"The green dye washed out, and I can't find any more of it. Tansen said I need to chill out how much money I spend on the internet, so I can't buy some off ebay or crap."

"I see," the younger teenager spoke, filling a teapot with water. Placing the little kettle on the heat of the stove, she waited patiently for the water to boil.

"So, what's really been bothering you?" Dante said, pulling herself close to the black haired teenager. "You're hiding something, I can sense it."

"I'm not hiding-"

"You were washing the blood down the sink, the one you coughed up in the frenzy outside and in here," the older spoke, whispering in her ear. "Don't lie to the freaky girl who sees visions."

Kia let Dante wrap her arms around the younger, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Remember when Risa suppossedly "helped" me when Ritsuka and the others died?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't been feeling very well since then," she spoke quietly, not wanting to gather attention than was already focused on the situation. "My stomach feels like there's something crawling in it, but I'm not pregnant or anything, yes I've checked."

"May I? she asked, pointing at her stomach.

"Have away."

Slowly pushing Kia's blue shirt, Dante pressed the palms of her hands and her forehead the other's stomach. She felt a warm sensation spread from her stomach to her chest, relaxing her from the inside. Amonst the warmth, she could feel an extremely cold pit, like jumping into an icy pool on the hottest day of summer. It was almost suffocating, choking her from within.

"I am interrupting something?"

Kia twisted her head to see Jealousy's pink eyes staring at her and Dante, raising an eyebrow at the two girls. She opened her mouth to say something when the icy feeling sudden overcame the warmth, draining every ounce of it from her body.

* * *

><p>Vice sat on the couch quietly, tapping his foot in impatience. Kia's head lay against his chest as he held an icepack against her head. All he heard was a sudden scream and a loud thud before Jealousy was carrying her out of the kitchen, her body limp in his arms. Before he had a chance to demand an explanation, Dante was already on the phone and the envious Douji had placed the teenager in his lap.<p>

Kia's body was extremely feverish, like when she had been sick with Hana about a year back. He held her in his lap as she rested, eyes closed in deep slumber. She had a large bump on the right side of her skull, she had fallen into the counter when she collapsed in the kitchen.

He gently traced his fingers against the frame of her face, seeing her eyelids twitch at the sudden touch. "-ce," he heard her whisper, freezing. Hazel eyes opened, and she looked up at him with a half-lidded gaze. She was most likely not trying to look at him like that, but he struggled in forcing his racing heart to calm down. The seductive gaze brought him back every thought, every memory, every dream of the fantasies he had. Every wish, every desire, every longing thought that he carried for her.

Rubbing her eyes, Kia emmited a moan of exhaustion. "What happened?" she spoke groggily, leaning against Vice as she forced herself to sit up. The green Douji steadied her, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You don't remember?"

"My head hurts," she groaned. Attempting to stand, the teenager tried to walk. Instead, her knees buckled underneath her, giving way underneath her unsteady weight. Vice immediately held his arms around her waist, stopping her fall.

"You fell in the kitchen," he explained. "You hit your skull really hard." The evil Douji carefully sat the teenager on the couch, setting her head on a small pillow. "It's probably best you don't move around too much at the moment."

"Instead of you playing doctor, how about you let me out of my way and give you a definite explanation?" he heard a voice snap at him. He turned to see the embodiment of Patience, Pardonner, glaring at him. Vice began to flex his fist, ready to rip his gauntlets from his sleeves. Natural evil instinct struggled to overtake him. A good Douji was so close, so within his grasp.

He felt delicate fingers entertwine with his, silently and gently pulling him back from his bloodthirsty instincts. Kia stared up at him with concerned eyes, worrying for both his safety and Pardonner's.

Instead of ripping the good Douji apart, he simply stood off to the other side of the couch, not once releasing his fingers from hers. If he did, he felt as though he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Pardonner shot a grateful glance at Kia as his deep violet gauntlets ran over the side of her head. Moving several black strands, he could see his telescopic eyes surveying the area of injury. "Nothing too serious, but it will be bruised for a while," the patient Douji explained to her. "There is no sign of concussion or shock, but there might be a slight damage to the skull. It will heal in a few days."

"Thanks, Pardonner," she replied, using her free hand to pat his gauntlet. Vice could see the appreciation in her eyes, the three small scars on her wrist. He felt a darkening pit in his chest, forcing himself to look away from the two.

A small flexation of her hand reminded him that their fingers were still entwined. Still, it hadn't been enough to cover the small pit that had birthed itself in his chest or the rising jealousy that fought his emotions. Not even the hidden desire could be satiated through the simple touch.

And yet, he never had enough nerve to once admit to her his longing affections that tore him apart inside. Years of the natural murderious instinct, gone the moment he started to let himself believe that she could love him. That dark, cruel part of him he couldn't believe, the whispers it told him through his every fear, every man he had hated, every person that had ever come into contact with her.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

They were never meant to be.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I greatly apologize for any OOCness or MarySue ness.**


	5. The Shadow of Heartache

**Choice of Music: You Raise Me Up - Lena Park, If I Let You Go - Westlife, How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The Shadow of Heartache<strong>

Vice sat silently next to Kia as she dragged a sliver of charcoal across paper. Golden eyes watched carefully as she gave a light outline of whatever had popped into her mind. Once in a while, she would purposely smudge some of the lines, giving it a whispy sort of shade.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, never once taking his eyes from the paper.

"Just something," she replied. "I'm kind of happy that Yutaro didn't go through my room while I was back home. She threw away my last set of charcoals while I had been away."

He could see the jagged outline of what appeared to be wings. "A bird?" the green Douji asked once more.

"No," she spoke.

"A bat?"

"No."

"Then what are you drawing?" he sighed, staring at the paper as though if he stared any harder, the Douji would immediately recognize whatever the teenager was drawing.

"You'll see," Kia told him, a gentle smirk gracing her lips. Vice let his gaze wander from the paper to her face, studying her. Her calm, hazel eyes never once removed themselves from the artwork, studying and watching for any mistakes. Occasionally, she would pull a lock of hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into her face.

Now that she was further along in her work, he could see the outline of what looked like to be a demon boy, jagged horns jutting out from just above his eyes, giving twin trails of sharp spikes down to the middle of his back.

A lock of hair fell into her face again. Before she had a chance to move it, Vice quickly grasped the strands and tucked them behind her ear. She turned towards him, hazel eyes gazing at him. "Uhm, thank you," she said, averting her eyes.

"Your welcome," he answered, dropping his tone. "If you don't want your hair in your face, you should put in in a ponytail or a braid."

"I know."

Whilst she returned her gaze to her sketch, Vice returned to her. The demon boy held a fruit or a heart of sorts, the shape of it making it appear as one or the other. The pale white fruit held a bite out of its soft flesh, black juice dripping down his lips and fingers, staining them.

"Why's he eating a fruit?" he pried.

"Sometimes that which is forbidden is most delicious of fruit," she mumbled. "Adam was but human - this explains it all. He ate the apple not for the apple's sake, but because it was forbidden. As quoted by Mark Twain."

Forbidden. Like the way he yearned for her. To hold her, to kiss her, to please her in such a way that only he could. He didn't want her to ever leave, to ever dissapear again. It hurt too much the first time she dissapeared, the first time she rejected him. No physical pain that he had ever endured to even come remotely close to how he had felt.

Maybe if he said something. Maybe if he confessed right now.

He could do it.

Just say something, his mind yelled at him.

"Kia?" he asked, feeling his heart hammer loudly in his chest. Could he do it?

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Vice spoke, trying to hide the nervousness in his words. Why in the hell did he need to be nervous? He was the Ultimate Evil, for Christ's sake!

"Ask away. You've never bothered hiding something before."

"Well, it's not so much as a question but a...request, in a way." _Love me. Love me and only me. Love me and never leave me again. _He wanted to say.

"What is it?" Kia asked, placing her artwork off to the side. Golden eyes quickly glanced at it, seeing the progress she had made. It wasn't a fruit, but indeed a heart.

"I just have one thing to say."

"Well, what is it?" she spoke, turning towards him. Hazel eyes gazed at him kindly, like they used to. "You know you can ask me anything."

Vice could feel his heart pounding in his ears, so loud it was just a roar over her voice. He swallowed once, trying to muster up whatever courage he could grab. 'Just say it!' he mentally screamed at himself. 'Just say "_Kia, I love you."_ It's not that hard, just three little words! You've said it before, why are you freezing up now?'

"I just figured that I should let you know something. It's kind of been on my mind for a while now," he started, wringing his hands together tightly, trying to calm himself.

"Yes?"

"It's just that...um. Kia, I just have only one thing to say." The green Douji could feel the sharpness of his human-like fingernails digging into his faux skin, breaking the surface just a little. His gaze quickly traveled to his lap as he gathered his breath. He had to tell her, he couldn't hide it anymore.

Gentle hands kindly covered his own, pulling his fingers apart. "Vice," he heard Kia speaking as though trying to calm a child, pulling his gaze back to hers. "Just take a deep breath, and say what you need to say."

Say it. Now! "Kia," he looked at her, keeping their eyes connected. "I lo-"

"Oneechan!" a small voice shreiked, as a little blonde girl jumped into Kia's lap. Hana looked up at the girl with bright blue, adoring eyes. "I missed you!"

"Hi baby," Kia laughed as she coddled the little girl, holding her tightly in her arms. Vice felt all of his courage just dwindle away. He leaned back as he watched the two quietly discussed the younger's day at school, feeling immensily jealousy of the smaller child. Kia's attention had been quickly diverted from him to her in the blink of an eye.

Standing, he silently left the two to be alone, wandering out of the room. Without even looking back he could hear that he hadn't been missed. Kia didn't notice that he had left her side. Exiting the room, he walked silently down the hallway to where the black-haired girl's former bedroom used to be.

Upon entering the room, he stood in the darkness.

And just stood.

His heart hurt.

Vice should have known better. Should have known that he couldn't have a chance. After all, he was the Ultimate Evil. Evil didn't love anyone. He should have stayed in the dark where evil belonged, so far into the shadows that not even light could break through.

Light flooded the room, and he snapped his attention back towards the door. Kia had flipped on the light, hazel eyes bright with joy. "K's here, we're heading home," she told him. "It's time to go."

"Coming," he mumbled.

"Oh hey," she gasped, turning towards him. "You never told me your request. What did you need?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he shrugged, smirking at her playfully. Walking past her, the Douji could feel his smirk wither away. "It was just a silly idea. It wasn't anything important."

**Holy shit, I'm sorry for any severe OOCness or MarySueness**.


	6. It's Just a Dream

**Choice of Music: First Love (piano ver.) - Utada Hikaru, As The World Falls Down (music box ver.) - David Bowie**

**A/N: Sorry to all you reviewers out there who were disappointed with some of the details of the last chapter (not), but I couldn't really help myself. Seriously its only the fourth chapter (of the third story), Vice can't tell Kia he loves her _quite_ yet. We have to wait _juuuust_ a bit longer for that to happen ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - It's Just a Dream<strong>

Kia sat silently as the train rolled along the its tracks. She listened to the clickety-clack of the wheels turning against its iron rails, waiting patiently for it to arrive at their stop. Vice sat on one side of her whilst her uncle sat on the other side. The older man had immediately wanted to sit between his niece and the douji, and he had almost succeded before the green Douji plopped himself next to her.

_"It was just a silly idea. It wasn't important."_

The teenager pondered over the words. 'If it wasn't so important,' she wondered, 'why would he bring it up in the first place?' She couldn't fathom a reason as to why he had suddenly brought up something he never wanted to tell her.

Turning towards him, Kia could see his golden eyes downcast to the floor. He had a mix of emotions held in his eyes. Confusion, a small bit of sorrow. The Douji just looked like he had the eyes of a little lost child.

"Vice," she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" He didn't act as though he aknowledged her words. Kia thought she'd only receive the silence to her question.

"I...," she heard him state, sounding as though he had been searching for the right words. He closed his eyes and leaned against her, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. "I don't know. I'm just a little down at the moment. I'll be fine soon."

"Wow, look who's off his high horse today?" Kia heard her uncle reply snidely to him. She nudged the buck-toothed man, giving him a rude grunt. Instantly, K had quited himself down, mumbling under his breath about the "acursed Douji".

"You sure you're okay?" she whispered to him, leaning in closer to him. Maybe it was her rollercoaster of emotions for him, but she felt as though there had been more to what he had originally wanted to say than asking for a favor. Kia didn't know if she could trust her feelings. She knew what Vice was, what he was truly capable of doing.

_"He doesn't like you. Vice doesn't like me or you. He doesn't like anyone. He just doesn't have what it takes to love, Kia."_

The words of her older twin sister, Risa, echoed through her mind. She knew there was some truth behind those words. But then, why did Vice kiss her? The deceitful, viscious kiss he stole from her in her room*, or the one he carefully graced when she wanted nothing more than to disappear from the world?

Had there been truth behind the rest of her words?

_"Did you know that Vice used to be Daddy's Douji?"_

Kia hadn't bothered to ask Vice, and no one had seen or heard from Risa or her Douji or even Tumult, who seemed like he would have given anything to have Kia away from the others. Not even her father had shown himself through the whole escapade, and he seemed to be the Mastermind behind the events that killed Lanae, Tsavera, and Ristuka, and nearly her's, Ko's, and Vice's lives as well.

And there had been the subject of the dreams Kia had been receiving lately. Dreams of another life, another her. A different Vice, one who had seemed so much like the one that was currently snoozing away on her shoulder. What could they have meant?

Tansen said there was a slight possibility that it could have something to do with her memories. But there was no way that she could have lived in the past before. At least, she didn't think so.

Then again, sometimes things didn't always turn out to be the way they should have been. If Risa had survived from Vice's murder attempt, was there a chance that her mother could have survived as well? If so, where was she then? Kia could only hope that possiby finding and receiving information from her father would explain a lot more than what was given to her.

But then, if neither her father or Risa were the Mastermind...

...then who was?

* * *

><p><em>Hands entertwined, holding one another down. One more stronger than the other, gentle fingers weave themselves with strong ones. One hand was kind and gentle to those it encountered, the other covered in the blood of thousands. <em>_Belly to belly, skin to skin. Silky black hair fans across the grass like serpants. Wild midnight hair it appears green drapes onto their bodies. Tender kisses shower them, not enough to hurt or mar their bodies._

_Kia could feel the burning warmth of hands grazing themselves across her body, gently caressing each and every curve. Her breath came to her in ragged gasps, her heart ramming against her ribcage like a wild animal in a cage. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up to see lustful golden eyes staring down at her._

_"V-Vice?" she moaned, feeling him move his hips into hers roughly. Almost too roughly. He moved simply faster, ignoring her pained gasps and pleading whimpers. The green douji thrusted himself into her with such a verocity that the girl though he planned to tear her in two._

_"Vi-Vice, you're hurting me," Kia gasped, trying to slow him down. Looking up once more, she could see that the golden eyes had faded away to something else._

_Dark, soulless eyes. Eyes of a heartless killer. Blood red hair and eyebrows framing a cruel and malicious face._

_"You never could refuse me, love," Tumult growled hungrily, pinning her to the ground. Before she even had the chance to scream, Kia felt his teeth and claws dig into her neck and chest, ripping her slowly apart._

The black haired teenager jolted herself away, breathing heavily. She trembled uncontrollably, her pajamas drenched in a cold sweat as she clutched her comforter tightly to her chest. She could still feel the white hot pain of his claws in her skin, the way he brutally tore her to ribbons.

Kia nearly jumped from her bed when she felt a cool hand brush against the back of her neck, letting out a frightful shriek. She felt as though her heart was going to give out sometime soon, it was beating so fast in her chest.

Vice quickly pulled his hand back from her, surprise in his eyes. "Hey, calm down," he spoke, brushing his hand against her head. Kia wrapped her arms around herself, creating a cuccoon of limbs and blankets around her, as though she could protect herself.

"It's only a dream," she could hear Vice mumble to her, feeling him pull her close. The teenager didn't bother to resist, climbing into his lap willingly. Kia could feel him curl his arms around her protectively, soothing her hair down. "It's just a dream, Kia. You're safe now." Tucking her head under his chin, she let herself be comforted by him.

Even if he didn't love her, he did care enough to just hold her.

And that was all that mattered to her.

**Please review.**


	7. Dreams of Nostalgia

**Choice of Music: First Love (piano ver.) - Utada Hikaru, As The World Falls Down (music box ver.) - David Bowie, Kiss Me - The Fray, Hear Me Cry - Cagnet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Dreams of Nostalgia<strong>

Kia felt as though there was lead on her eyelids as she tried to force them open. She felt warm, comfortably warm, and wrapped up tightly in a cuccoon of blankets and sheets. She could hear someone barely breathing over the silence of the room. Resituating herself, she found herself brushing noses with the green Douji.

She froze, feeling her heart skip a beat. He was in a sound sleep, but his face was so close that, if she just barely moved, she could kiss him. Relaxing herself, she studied his face, so relaxed and so peaceful. The usual perma-frown that he wore was gone, completely at ease with himself.

Moving herself into him closer, she was surprised to feel him move so that they fit more comfortably together. Tucking her face under his chin, Kia lay with her head buried into his neck. She took in a slow breath, inhaling the scent that she had grown so used to in the duration of her time living there. A dark and mysterious aura, one that was always surrounding her no matter where she was.

It felt as though this had happened before, lying so close to the one she loved most. It was a feeling that felt so nostalgic, like something that had been long forgotten. Feelings of desire, of love, of a passion so dangerous that it threatened to rip apart her very exsistence.

Pulling herself away from the dream-like state, she unwove herself from both his arms and the blankets, quietly exiting the bedroom, leaving him to sleep in peace. The teenager found Avaro, the Greed Douji, sleeping deeply on the couch, exhausted from keep a constant watch around the one mile perimeter. Patting his head gently, she smiled at the small Douji that looked no larger than Hana.

Rummaging through the kitchen, Kia looked around for something that she could make herself to eat. Upon finding a small container of dried ramen, she set a pot of water on the stove, waiting for it to heat up. While waiting, she sat down at the table and quietly listened through her voicemails and messages. Dante had been furiously trying to contact her, asking her if she was alright from the kitchen incident a day ago. Quickly pressing the small keys, she sent her back a message stating that she was fine.

When she found a return voicemail from Yutaro telling her to call back as soon as she could, Kia quickly punched in the blonde's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kia."

"It's about time you called me back," she could hear her speak. "I wanted to talk to you about your dreams, but I don't want to have to explain it over the phone. Can you meet me in Okinawa?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there as soon as I can."

And with those words, she heard the click of the blonde hanging up the phone. Kia rubbed her face, sighing. She didn't want to have to wake up Vice, knowing full well how irritable he could be.

"Kia onee-chan, do you have to go somewhere?" she heard a small voice ask her. Looking over, she saw Avaro sit up, using his gauntlet to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to go to Okinawato meet Yutaro," the teenager explained, "but I don't want to wake up Vice in order to go."

"I can go if you want me to," he said, staring up at her, large eyes blinking.

"Not if you've been out all night," she spoke, ruffling his short black hair. "I don't need you passing out because you're exhausted. I don't think Vice would be very happy with that."

"Vice wouldn't be happy if I let you go by yourself," he retorted firmly, giving her a childlike glare. "It's the lesser of two evils, if you know what I mean."

Kia chuckled at him. "Alright then, I can take you with me. Let me get dressed first." Slipping back into the bedroom quietly, she noticed that Vice had buried himself underneath her covers, a pillow draped lazily over his head. She quickly grabbed a short handkercheif dress and a pair of leggings, and exited to change in the bathroom. Running a brush through her hair, she tied her hair into a low side ponytail.

Avaro sat in his usual human form, a button up t-shirt and short with black suspenders. Taking his hand, the two quietly crept from the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kia waited for the blonde girl, hazel eyes looking around while Avaro munched lazily on a blackberry crepe that she had bought for him. She could hear the words whispered by the strangers walking around them, speaking of the young girl and her "kid brother".<p>

"There you are!" Kia heard a voice call for her. Turning, she saw Yutaro running towards her, dressed in a lace white shirt with a white tank-top and pleated beige skirt. "About time you showed up."

"I wasn't that late," the black-haired girl replied. "Avaro was hungry, so I got him something to eat." The greedy Douji gave Yutaro a slight wave of his hand, too absorbed in his crepe to even remotely care about the blonde.

"What a nice kid," Yutaro spoke sarcastically. Turning to the girl, her blue eyes held a deep seriousness that Kia usually never found in her. "I did some research on your dreams, and I think that it would have been better if you had brought Vice with you instead."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm about to explain to you has as much to do with him as it does to you," the blonde answered. "There are many things that I don't know because I've only gotten half of the story. I can't even ponder if he knows the rest."

"Meaning?"

"I'll buy you lunch. We can eat while we talk." Dragging the teenager along, the three walked along for a restuarant, while Kia merely thought about the situation. What did Yutaro mean "half the story"? Was there something that had to do with the dreams she had? Dreams of a place she didn't remember, a village that seemed to have been an eternity ago? And the boy, the boy in the green kimono.

Had Kia known Vice in the past?

**Please review.**


	8. Memories Long Forgotten

**I'M STILL HERE!**

**Choice of Music: Galadriel's Mirror - David Arkenstone**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Memories Long Forgotten<strong>

Looking around the neighborhood that Yutaro had dragged her to, Kia recognized some of the surrounding buildings. If memory served her correctly, then this was...

"Oh, hello," she heard a woman's voice call from a small restuarant. "You two must be Yutaro-chan and Kia-chan, right?"

"Yes, that would be us, Yu-san," the blonde girl replied. "I'm taking it that this is Eco Sushi?"

Eco Sushi? Then this was the sushi chef's neighborhood.

"Well, come in. Come in," the woman, Yu, spoke happily, ushering the two girls into the cozy restuarant. "Musashi-kun, we have two new customers."

"I'm on it, ma'am," the blond boy replied from the counter.

"Murayama?" Kia asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"Please, call me Musashi," he replied, smiling at her. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Y-Yes, I guess."

"Musashi, is Regla in today?"

"Yes, and I made sure to talk to him about you-know-what."

Kia remained confused. If Yutaro had to explain something to her about her dreams, then what did Regla have to do with it?

"Kia, sit," the blonde girl commanded quietly. The black-haired teenager listened obediantely, feeling Avaro slide into the seat next to her.

"The - things - that you've told me, they are quite confusing in and out of themself, I will admit tha," Yutaro started. "But, thanks to Regla, I've gotten most of it figured out."

"I still don't see how he relates. These are just dreams, aren't they? And Regla is the Douji that manipulates memories, and I've never met Vice before I turned five," Kia objected. What Yutaro had brought up didn't make any sense to her.

Yutaro simply stared at the girl. "The dreams, they consist of you in a fuedal era garb, and you've seen someone that looks like Vice in them."

"Yes."

"And you remember something a bit..._personal_, that happened between you two, right?"

"Yes."

"When you had these dreams, they felt real, as though you were actually there. You thought that perhaps you were delving into something that could only be derived from the subconscious, but in reality, it's not. No matter how real a dream may be, it's still a figment of the imagination," she explained.

"That still doesn't mean-"

"I'm not finished," Yutaro interrupted. "These "dreams" of yours, they aren't formed from your subconscious. They are actual living, breathing images set before you in a scene set in time, and you had simply forgotten them through a tragic experiance or some such."

The teenager stared at her. Not once in her life had Kia been more confused since Tansen tried to explain how the bodily functions of the Douji worked when converting food into fuel. "Meaning?"

"Kia, these aren't dreams. They're memories."

The black-haired girl began to laugh. "That's ridiculous! I mean, how can I have memories that far back? I'm not immortal, and I most certainly haven't met Vice before then. This is nonsense."

"She isn't lying," Avaro spoke quickly. The two girls twisted their heads toward him, the small Douji keeping his eyes averted. "Whatever you're dreaming, it's real. I can't really explain it."

"You two have got to be crazy!" Kia retorted. "I mean, this is just too weird."

"And mechanical boys that look exactly like children that have exsisted for over nine centuries isn't?"

She went silent. Thoughts whirred in her mind at a million miles a minute. If, if her dream really were memories, then that means she would have met Vice in the past. What role had he played in it? Why did she forget her memories? Had he known about it?

Remembering her recent nightmare, she thought about the viscious blood Douji. And what of Tumult? Had she known him too?

"I know it might be a lot to take in, but please understand that we only have half of what happened." Yutaro ran her fingers through her hair, ocean blue eys riddled with confusion.

"So, Vice knows the other half?" Kia asked. "That's what you said, right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know anything that happened. You've answered that yourself. He is the one that you've seen in your memories, but he doesn't remember you or the events that procurred between you and him."

"Why?"

"Because I had them sealed away," a voice spoke abruptly, interrupting the girls' conversation. Regla stood near their table, wearing a baseball cap with t-shirt and shorts. "He wasn't supposed to have been involved in what he did, and you were the cause of it. It wasn't something he had known nor could he deal with it."

"For the love of Christ, what the hell happened?" Kia shouted, banging her fist on the table. "You all keep telling me that "something happened, something happened", and none of you assholes have take the consideration to tell me what the hell happened to me!"

"You died," the greedy Douji stated bluntly.

"That doesn't mean anything. Vice wouldn't have cared."

"He did. More than he thought he would have, more than he was meant to," Regla spoke quietly, as though it had been something he didn't wish to talk about. "The night you died, when you left him, he didn't understand the feeling of heartache or how to deal with it."

"I'm lost," Kia admitted.

"Here," Regla spoke, pulling his childlike hand towards her. Slowly, she watched it transform from a hand into a yellow gauntlet. "It will be easier to understand if you remember."

She stared at the gauntlet, wondering if she should let her memories return to her. If something so tragic had made her lose her memories, was it going to be worth taking them back?

Taking in a deep breath, she leaned her head forward and placed her forehead against the cool hand.

"..."

"...I'm not seeing-!"

Kia gasped as her eyes shot open, images flooding through her mind. _A girl of the village, she found a boy in green. The boy with golden, predatory eyes.-Eyes filled with love and desire-A forbidden act, one that could have spelled the end for both of them-Black, heartless eyes, a bloodred gauntlet deep in her chest-Her village, burning in flames of hatred and agony-Warm arms, holding her as she carried her last breath. A voice that pleaded her to live, to not leave him behind. A pain in her stomach, as though something was tearing her from the inside out._

She fell from her seat, trembling on the ground. "Kia-chan!" she heard the woman's voice call her. "Kia-chan, are you alright?" Everything in her sight seemed so hazy, nothing but a blur in her eyes.

"...Vice..." she whispered as the world closed in on her, dropping her into a void of darkness.

**Please review. I apologize for any severe OOC and MarySueness.**


	9. Too Many Questions

**After several days of no internet, I am finally connected again. Sorry for the late update because of recent family visitations and traveling. Greetings from Montana, enjoy the chapter!**

**Choice of Music: Here Without You - 3 Doors Down, Through Glass - Stone Sour, Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine, Returning the Smile You Had From the Start - Emery**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Too Many Questions<strong>

_A dead-like landscape, trees bare of any type of greenery, a late autumn. The boy stands alone, the cold breeze splaying his hair in the wind, gently pulling at his clothing. A small pile of rocks stands at the head of an uneven pile of earth, several crimson flowers adorning the rocks._

_A grave, but a makeshift one. The wind tears at the flowers, scattering the petals away from the place. Golden eyes simply stare, full of so much sadness and misery, rage buried so far deep within. His hands and fingers are stained black, both from dried blood and the soil, fractured faux nails with dirt in between the chips. Specks of dried blood adorn his green kimono, running down his face in small streaks._

_A snowflake falls. One right after the other, it snows gently. The boy looks to the clouded sky, white flakes sticking to wild black hair. He feels a deep anger in his heart, like something is trying to tear it apart._

_"Why did you leave me?" he asked. "You never even said goodbye. Why? What did I do wrong?"_

Kia felt cold, as though she had been the one in the cold snow.

"Kia, you alright?" she heard a voice speak, almost inaudable. She felt a cool hand caress her face, trying to pull her from the darkness. "Wake up, Kia. Please wake up."

"Hn?" Barely opening her eyes, the teenager could only make out slight shapes, blurred to her vision. Someone had her cradled, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her head rested in the crook of a neck. Fingers traced her jawline, trying to coax her from her sleep.

"Open your eyes," the voice commanded gently, tilting her head up.

Slowly, Kia opened her eyes a bit more, blinking occasionally to focus them. Looking up, she could see golden eyes looking down at her. "Vice?" she mumbled.

"You alright?" the green Douji asked, sitting her up.

"I - I don't know," Kia mumbled, rubbing her head. "I'm just, really tired right now." Her brain seemed to pulse inside her skull, resonating a head from hell. The black haired girl was trying to process the new information and memories, flipping through it like a photo album. "How long have I been out?"

"Several hours," he answered. When Kia turned to him, she could see the concern in his eyes.

"When did you get here?"

"A while ago," Vice mumbled. Kia couldn't help but remember the boy, Vice, from the memory. Was that from his point of view or hers? If everything was as said, then that had been her grave once. So much sorrow and misery in those golden eyes, and she had been the cause of it.

"I'm taking you home," the Douji spoke, heaving the girl to her feet.

"Vice, I -"

"This is the second time this week you've collapsed. There's clearly something wrong with you." Ignoring the faces of Yutaro and a frightened Avaro, Vice attempted to drag Kia from the Sushi shop, pulling her by her arm.

"Vice, let go," the girl scolded, yanking her arm away from him. His eyes widened at her, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I don't need to be protected constantly, I'm just fine."

"No, you're not fine," he argued, furrowing his brow. "You know exactly how you're feeling. And why would you leave the apartment without letting me know?"

"I went with Avaro," Kia snapped, "nothing bad happened! I just felt a little tired, that's all."

"Avaro can't protect you! What if Risa or her Douji found you? What if Tumult found you?"

"Just because Avaro isn't as strong as you doesn't mean he can't protect me!" Kia shouted, glaring at the Douji. "In fact, it seems as though the only one who can't protect me is you." She could hear a gasp from Yutaro and Avaro.

Immediately, Kia began to regret her words. Golden eyes widened at her words, staring at her in shock. Looking away quickly, she could feel a wrenching pain in her heart. "I - I - Um, excuse me," she mumbled quietly, exiting the Sushi restuarant. She didn't know where she was going or why, but she just wanted to get as far away from the building as fast as possible.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that!" she scolded herself, slamming her fists on her head. "Stupid fucking bitch! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I wouldn't exactly call you that, but if you insist."

Spinning, the teenage girl could see who had interuppted her self-ranting. A small boy with dark hair and seafoam green eyes. He wore baggy black shorts and a grey shark t-shirt. Blue and green sneakers decorated his feet. Bright seafoam green eyes stared up at her.

"Abhor!" Kia took a step backwards, away from the Hateful Douji.

"Hello, Kia-san," he murmered, bowing respectfully.

"Where's Risa?" she growled, curling her fist. "If you two are planning anything, I swear-"

"She isn't here, Kia-san," the small Douji spoke reassuringly. "Both my Master and Tumult don't know I'm here." Crossing her arms, she stared at the Douji. "I speak honestly, I am not here to harm you."

"If you're not here on Risa's orders, then why are you here?"

"To warn you."

"From what? Whatever you and Risa have planned?"

"No, from Seiba-sama. Your father." The Douji was expressionless, staring at the twin of his master.

Taking another step backwards, Kia glared at him. Her father? "What of him?"

"He knows about you," Abhor explained. "Moreso than you know."

"What does he know?"

"You, from the past. You, as of the present. And you, of the soon-to-be future, if it should come to pass."

"How does he know me from the past?" Shaking his head, Abhor refused to answer her question. "Then what about the future? What is supposed to happen?" Again, the Douji shook his head.

"Those are questions I cannot yet answer," he spoke quietly. "You know them." The boy looked around, as though searching for something. "I have to go now. Risa-sama is calling me."

"Farewell, Kia-san." Kia could only watch as the embodiment of Douji take off into the darkening sky. The girl stared after him, biting her finger slightly. She could only wonder what the Douji meant. There were too many questions she had yet to answer.

And she had very little time left.

**Please review!**


	10. Simple

**I sensed the need for a another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Choice of Music: Eyes Open - Taylor Swift, Ensei - Yuki Kajiura, What About Us - John Barrowman**

**WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT IN THE SERIES AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Simple<strong>

Kia stared silently after the Douji, lost in her thoughts. So many unanswered questions, most of which lay in her memories. She had no idea if they would help solve her problems, much less reveil themselves.

"Um, excuse me?" she heard a meager voice ask her. Turning to face whoever gained her attention, the teenager was met with a young boy. He looked to be about fourteen years of age, and he wore a middle school uniform with beaten sneakers and a jacket that seemed a little too large for him. Dark hair covered his eyes, nearly reaching to his shoulders. In his hands, he carried a box of what seemed like candy or some sort of sweets. "Are you Kachikawa-san?"

"That would have been a title more likely suited to my mother or father," she spoke, "Which one are you referring to?"

"I am looking for Kachikawa Kia-san. You look like her."

"I am she."

A small smile appeared on the boy's face, and he extended the small box to her. "Then you must know Vice-sama! Could you give these to him?"

"Oh," the teenage girl exclaimed. "I'm not sure if he likes sweets, but I try." Kia smiled kindly at the boy. "Who should I tell him that these are from?"

"Jun. Titibu Jun," the young teen spoke, bowing to her politely. "You do seem like a pleasant person after all." He laughed to himself quietly, as though he had said a joke only he himself knew.

"Pardon?"

"The picture that K has of you and Vice-sama," Jun explained. "It's on the table in the living room, next to the couch. You were really pretty." He smiled in an eerie way that creeped Kia out.

"T-Thank you," she stammered. Taking a step backwards, she slipped the small box into a pocket in her dress. "Actually, if you want to meet Vice, I can take you to him if you would like me to." Looking away slightly, she thought, 'and I can apologize for what I said earlier.'

"Oh," he jumped, seeming slightly startled at her words. "I'm not sure if that would turn out very well. You see, he didn't take a very good liking to me when I met him before."

"What do you mean?" Kia asked, walking back to the Sushi shop. Slowly, he followed behind her like a puppy.

"He stabbed me in the stomach and then proceeded to kick me around and stomp my face into the pavement," Jun stated bluntly. The girl paled at his words, however, she didn't really expect any other reaction from the green Douji.

"I'm - sorry for that then," she spoke quietly.

"It's not a problem," he reassured her. "He's the Ultimate Evil, he's just doing what he does best, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Deep down, Kia couldn't help but feel as though it was her doing. Sure, Vice was the Ultimate Evil and all, and it was something he was programmed to do. But, if she had been there, the day when Vice attacked Jun, then would he have done it, right there in front of her? Would she have been able to stop him?

"Kia-san?" Jun asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Mm, yes?"

"What is your connection to Vice-sama?"

Laughing, Kia rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand the question."

"Not like that your uncle is his Master, how do you feel about him? Do you have any memories about him? Were you his Master once?"

"Woah, hold up. I've just met you. What brings these questions up?"

"In the picture," he said. "Of you and Vice-sama. You looked really happy in it. And he was smiling too. Not the usual smile that he has, a genuine one. He looked really happy to be with you."

"Oh really?" she smiled slightly to herself.

"Yeah. So, that's why I was wondering. Do you have something going on between you and Vice?"

Immediately, Kia stopped in her tracks. She stared off into the distance, thinking of the young boy's words. Her gaze drifted to the pavement, a sad smile gracing her features. "No, there isn't."

"Was there?"

"It's very difficult to explain, Jun."

"Why?" Now, he had moved the bangs out of his eyes so that she could get a clear view of his face. "If there was something that happened in the past, and it's not happening now, then wouldn't it make sense to let it happen again?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Kia spoke quietly. "It hasn't been that simple in a while. I don't think it ever will be again."

"It always could. You never know," Jun objected, gazing up at her.

"Never know what?" a husky voice interuppted the conversation. Vice stepped up next to Kia, barely taking a glance at her. "I thought you were dead, boy."

"I - I just wanted to give you something," the boy spoke in a meek voice, seeming almost to curl into himself. Instantly, Kia pulled the box of treats of out her pocket, offering them to the green Douji.

Vice snatched the treats away from her hand and tossed them into the street, little candies spreading everywhere on the pavement. "You think that by bribing me with this shit will make me want to become your Master?" he growled maliciously. "If I ever catch you attempt to do to Kia what you tried to K, I will make sure that you die this time."

"Vice," Kia warned, placing a hand on his arm. Golden eyes quickly averted from him to her.

"He tried to kill K to become my Master," he told her. "Do you honestly think that he wouldn't try the same with you?"

Kia snapped her head towards Jun. His head hung low to his chest, eyes full of shame. So that was probably why he knew so much about her. The teenager had barely known the young teenage boy for a few minutes, and she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of betrayal.

"I - I would like to go home now," Kia mumbled, leaning gently into Vice. The girl felt too overwhelmed from the day, and it felt as though exhaustion had caught up with her. Her stomach churned slightly, causing her to feel weak in the knees.

"Kia, are you -" Vice started to speak, but was interrupted by her.

"Please, Vice," she begged, her voice almost inaudible. "I just want to go home."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she felt him sweep his other arm under her legs and picked her up bridal-style. "I'll deal with you another time," the girl heard him growl at the boy. "Stay away from her." after those words, he walked away from the boy, occasionally hearing the crunch of a candy being crushed underneath his sandal.

They moved in silence, a thick aura building up between the two. Kia looked up at the Douji, wanting to say something to him. "Vice?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes?" he answered. Kia noticed a change in his voice from when he talked to her to talking to Jun. "What is it?"

"At the Sushi shop," she started, burying her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of line for me to say that. I should of known better."

"Meh, it's fine," he shrugged. "I don't care about it. You were speaking the truth, so don't worry about it."

"But, I -"

"Kia, don't worry about it," he assured her. "I was the one who was being overprotective. I don't want you to get hurt." Looking up at him directly, Kia could see the concern in his eyes, so fearful of something he couldn't control. "I want to protect you."

Kia could feel a warm prickly feeling in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned heavily into him, closing her eyes. She felt him release her legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his warm embrace. The girl couldn't help but wish, with all of her heart, that they could have stayed that way forever.

And, for some reason, she felt as though he wished the same.

**Please review.**


	11. Deadly Dream

**Choice of Music: Paradise - Vanessa Carlton, Love Me - Yiruma**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Deadly Dream<strong>

_A heart raced frantically in her chest. Kia struggled to open her eyes. Something was wrong, oh so very wrong. There was a darkness, a suffocating darkness surrounding her. The girl couldn't breathe, raspy noises emitting from her throat. She was cold, as though dipped in nothing but ice._

_"Ha...gh..." Kia tried to forcibly speak, wanting so desperately to gulp in lungfuls of air. It was as though someone had their hands wrapped around her throat, strangling the girl. Looking up, Kia could see seafoam green eyes and ebony black hair. 'Abhor?' she shrieked in her mind. No, the black hair was too long to be his. Seafoam green eyes gave way to hazel, changing to her sister's appearance._

_Risa had a malicious grin upon her face, blood dripping from her lips into the younger's eyes. "Hello, Kia-Kia," her sister cooed in her ear. "Welcome to my world."_

Slowly, the girl sat up from the bed, hazel eyes looking around her surroundings. The darkened room barely hid her surroundings. Kia stood from the bed, standing in a light grey slip and a pair of underpants, bare feet silently padding across her carpeted floor. Hazel eyes stood fixed on the door, quietly slipping from the room.

Vice lay on the couch, sleeping peacefully. The faded pink comforter was draped over him lazily, covering all but a single arm and his head. She barely took notice of the boy, turning towards the bathroom door.

As though snapping out of a trance, Kia bolted into the bathroom and flipped on the light. Before she even had the chance to pull up the lid of the toilet, she felt a sudden rush of air leave her body.

She heaved, vomit spilling past her mouth. She tasted copper in her mouth, taking notice of the blood splashing her lips. Yanking up the toilet cover, she leaned over, waiting quietly for the next upheaval. And sure enough, it came, staining the white ceramic with the crimson liquid.

One right after the other, Kia heaved blood into the toilet, staining everything it could touch; her skin, her clothes, her hair, everything.

Gasping for air, she could feel a burning sensation in her chest and stomach, ripping throughout her body painfully. It felt as though she had been touched with molten metal. Tears fled past her eyes as she leaned against the side of the bathtub, whimpering as she wept.

* * *

><p>Vice stirred in his sleep, his ears catching small inaudible sounds. Golden eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on where the sounds were coming from. Looking up from the couch, he spied a small light strip underneath the bathroom door. It seemed as though that's where the noises were coming from.<p>

Kicking away the pink comforter, the green Douji wandered towards the bathroom, yawning as he rubbed his head. Knocking a couple time, he asked "you okay in there?" He noticed that Kia's bedroom door lay wide open.

He received no answer, only small gasping sounds. "Kia, are you okay?" Vice asked once more, hoping for a positive reply. Once more, he received no answer.

Turning the knob, he opened the bathroom door. His eyes widened as light flooded the scene towards him. Blood lay everywhere as Kia remained huddled in a small corner, her arms and legs tucked in tightly and covering her face. Crimson splatters stained her clothes, leaving drying brown spots.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath, moving quickly towards the distraught teenager. He ignored the warm liquid as it seeped through his pants when he kneeled down, pulling himself closer to the girl.

"Kia, what happened? What's wrong?" the Douji spoke quietly, caressing her face. When she looked up at him, streams of tears had darkened her face, blood tainting the corners of her mouth. She shivered in his grasp, her body colder than ice. "What's happened to you?"

"It...hurts," she choked out, her body racking with every words she spoke.

"What hurts?" he asked, pulling her closer to him, brushing dark hair from her face.

"It hurts, Vice," the girl cried, trying to swallow. "It hurts everywhere."

"Shh, easy." He quietly hushed the girl, trying to get her to calm down. The evil Douji pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he brushed her hair down. "Easy, easy easy." He gently picked her up and carried her from the bloody bathroom and into the kitchen.

"K!" he shouted, knowing it would be loud enough to wake up the grown man from a dead sleep. "Call Tansen now!"

Setting the girl down on the floor as gently as he could, he began to soak a rag with warm water. Vice kept one arm around her, afraid to let her go for even a moment. Kneeling back down to her level, he carefully washed away her dried tears and blood stains from her face, hoping the warm cloth would bring some heat back into her cold skin.

"What happened?" a groggy voice asked him. He turned to see K standing in his pajamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kia's very sick. Please call Tansen right away."

"Why?"

"JUST CALL HIM!" Vice roared at him. He could see K being visibly shaken at his tone.

"Okay, I'm calling, I'm calling."

Once the man had left to go find a phone, Vice turned his attention back to Kia. Her shaking had slowed down a small bit, but her skin had yet to warm back up. Her eyes were glazed over and rimmed with red from her tears.

"Kia, can you tell me what happened?"

"A dream," she mumbled, her eyes out of focus. "It was like a dream."

"What? What was a dream?" He could see that she wasn't looking at him, more like looking through him.

"Risa and Abhor. They were both there. One and the same."

"I don't understand."

She looked up at him, her eyes clearing away. "I need Tansen, Vice," Kia spoke with an urgency in her voice, as though terrified of something. "He won't get here fast enough."

"Pardonner can, though," he reassured her. "I can find Pardonner if you need me to."

"No, it must be Tansen." Leaning into his chest, she buried her face into the nape of his neck. "Please, Vice. I am begging you."

Vice cocked an eyebrow at her, unsure if it really was safe to leave her momentarily. "I - I'll be as quick as I can." He leaned her gently against the lower cupboards as she closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep as he draped his green sweatshirt over her. Standing quickly, he walked briskly towards the living room window.

"I just called Tansen, he said he'd -" K started to say.

"He won't get here fast enough," the green Douji interrupted. "I'm going to get him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We don't have a choice." Pulling open the window, K watched as Vice took off as fast as he could from the apartment complex.

Silence entered the apartment, K fixing his sunglasses. "Why would he bother to go get Tansen? Pardonner is much closer and would have been easier to fetch." Rubbing his head in confusion, he turned to go check on his niece where Vice had left her in the kitchen. "Don't worry, Kia. Tansen will be here soon," the man assured her.

Walking into the small kitchen, K barely had time to react as Kia brought a cast iron pan down sharply on his head. The man dropped to the floor in a heap, immediately falling into unconsciousness.

A dark, malicious grin slowly grew on her face, blood spilling past the corners of her mouth. She chuckled low to herself, her tongue tasting the red fluid.

"_Welcome to my world, Kia-Kia_."

**Uh oh. Please review.**


	12. A Desperate Situation

**Choice of Music: Tears Don't Fall - Bullet for my Valentine, Returning the Smile You Had from the Start - Emery, Wasteland - 10 Years**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - A Desperate Situation<strong>

Vice flew silently in the night air, keeping a wary eye out for the brunette man. He held tightly onto the small glimmer of hope that remained inside him. If Kia was as sick as it appeared to me, then it was possible that maybe, she was dying?

Instantly, he shook his head violently. The Douji would not allow himself to think such thoughts, not of Kia. He couldn't afford to let her die. Not now, not ever.

He spotted a man walking in the shadows, a red haired girl alongside him. Quickly swerving downward, he could recognize both Tansen and Azukami, the new leader of the Dolls that worked for the young Doctor. Azukami seemed to feel his presence immediately, snapping her head up at the Douji.

"Vice!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you!" he replied quickly. "Kia needs your help immediately. She thought you wouldn't get here fast enough."

"You idiot!" Tansen scolded. "If you needed help that fast, you should have sent for Pardonner!" The young man had an expression of both worry and anger upon his usually cheerful face. Vice took a step backwards, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Kia said that she needed you," Vice spoke. "She said it was urgent."

"You have no idea what you could have possibly done," Azukami groaned, slapping her hand over her face. "You left her with K, for Christ's sake! He won't stand a chance against her if she's lost it!"

Pushing Vice back in the direction he came from, Tansen ordered "Fly back to the apartment. Do not leave her side until I get there! Now go!"

"What is -"

"GO!"

Without hesitation, the green Douji raced back to the apartment. It felt as though the clock was racing for Kia, and any moment of him being weak wasn't going to fly with him. 'Please,' he prayed, 'please be okay.' Buildings and streetlights flew by him in a blur, not taking any notice of the ones that meant nothing to him. He knew his destination, and he had to get there by whatever means necessary.

"You're in a rush, aren't you?" a dark and malicious voice purred, seeming as though in his ear. Turning his head, he noticed a Douji the color of blood speeding alongside him.

"Tumult!" Vice roared. "What do you want?" Green gauntlets ripped through the thin fabric, shredding his shirt. The epitome of Evil glared at the Violent Douji, ready for any onslaught. "I have no time for you right now!"

"I know," the other replied, wrapping his human arms around himself. "You're preoccupied at the current moment with the little love, aren't you?"

"Tch," Vice twitched, getting more pissed by the moment. 'What did he know of her?' "She isn't of your concern! And you'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, but in fact, she is of my concern," Tumult cooed gently, in both a quiet yet dangerous tone. "You both have been very much part of my concern for many, many years now. I even seemed to have recalled a bet that involved both of you."

Vice glared at him, feeling as though the other's words were true, despite how much he wanted to believe them false.

"Do you remember, Vice?" the blood Douji asked. "It's been so long without your precious little maiden, hasn't it?" The green Douji's eyes widened at his words. Tumult simply laughed at his reaction. "The day you buried her, your sorrow. It was so delicious!" He roared with laughter. "Oh, you should have seen yourself!"

The black haired Douji instantly felt his gauntlet change into his signature move, the Turtle Saw. Vice took a lunge at Tumult, wanting so desperately to kill him on the spot.

Seeing through him, the blood Douji quickly moved out of the other's striking range. "Instead of attacking me," he purred, "shouldn't you be worried about your little love?"

Vice snapped back out of his anger, remembering the dire situation at hand. Casting a hateful glance at the Douji, he flew back to the apartment in a whirl.

"Yes, hurry little Vice," Tumult mumbled quietly. "No matter how fast you fly to her, or how much you try to protect her, you'll never succeed. As you are the Ultimate Evil, not even you can save her life."

* * *

><p>Not bothering to open the window, Vice burst through the window pane like it was nothing. "Kia!" he shouted. "Kia, I'm back!" Golden eyes quickly scanned the apartment, searching for the girl.<p>

Nothing.

"Kia!" he called again, a small glimmer of fear rising in his heart. "Kia, answer me!" He raced to the kitchen, hoping that she'd be there. Instead, he was met with the lump of K laying upon the floor, a small stream of blood dripping down his face.

Kicking the man in the shoulder, Vice attempted to wake up his Master. "K, where's Kia?" he asked, shaking the grown man.

"Fuck, she hits hard," he heard him groan, fingering around for his now shattered glasses.

"What?"

"I went to go to the kitchen to check on Kia, and she cracked me in the head," K told him, rubbing where it seemed as though she had clocked him on the head. "With a cat iron pan, nonetheless."

"Where did she go? Where would she have gone?" the Douji asked in a hurry, needing a lead on wherever the teenager would have taken herself.

Not waiting for an answer, Vice quickly flew from the apartment. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" he cursed to himself. Flipping out a cellphone, he quickly dialed in Tansen's number and waited for the young doctor to pick up.

"There had better be good news," he heard a male voice on the other end.

"She's gone," Vice reported. "She's disappeared from the apartment. I've also encountered Tumult on the way back. He seemed to know something of her." He could hear Tansen and Azukami speaking to each other, discussing something he couldn't decipher.

"Alert all Douji, both Good and Evil," the doctor ordered. "We've got no time to waste. Kia's life, and possibly many others, are on the line right now. If what you've said about Tumult is true, then they may have had something to do with her disappearance. But right now, we must find her."

"Understood."

"And Vice," the man added quickly before the Douji had a chance to hang up. "If the situation calls for it, you may have to stop her in any way possible."

"But I -"

"It's not up for discussion, Vice. This is the only time you'll hear this from me. If she is beyond saving, then you must." And with those words, the line was disconnected.

Vice floated in the air placidly, fully understand what the man had meant. A hard pain formed in his throat, and he struggled to swallow it down. He couldn't give in quite yet, not without finding her first. Taking off slowly, the Douji pondered the thought in his mind. It wasn't abnormal for him to take the actions that the doctor had requested, but now he struggled with the decision.

If the situation truly called for it, would he have the stomach to kill Kia?

**Please review. I apologize for any OOCness or MarySueness.**


	13. Tears of Blood

**Choice of Music: Tears Don't Fall - Bullet for my Valentine, Returning the Smile You Had from the Start - Emery, Right Now (Na Na Na) - Asking Alexandria, Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Tears of Blood<strong>

Soulless black eyes stared down quietly at the city, feeling a chilling thrill run down his spine. Despite the quiet of the city, Tumult could sense some of it's residents on high alert, searching for one of their own.

"Well done, Risa," he purred, acknowledging the young girl's creation of disarray and chaos. It wasn't like her to do something so right in the name of evil, but this truly was impressive. He grinned to himself, knowing what was next to come.

"What will you do now, Vice?," he spoke to no one. "Will you end her life? Or will you try to find a way around it?" The blood red Douji could see the girl walking the streets silently, one covered in blood from head to toe. Long black hair swayed in the breeze, giving her an aura of all that was ethereal and cruel. An angel of darkness, so dark and unforgiving.

"How shall the curtain fall upon this act?"

* * *

><p>"Kia!" Vice howled, scanning the city at the highest speed his rocket boosters were allowed. The green Douji was reaching a state of bewilderment, not knowing what was going to happen to Kia or what Tumult and the others had to do with her.<p>

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. "KIA! Answer me!"

"Vice!" Jealousy called for him, quickly swerving in next to the green Douji. "Have you seen anything yet?"

"No," he answered. "Have you?"

"No, but I think someone else might have," the pink and blue Douji spoke with urgency in his voice. "If Risa and Abhor are truly behind this, then we should focus our searching on not Kia, but those two. If we find them-"

"We find her," Vice finished.

The two quickly parted ways, one to the left and the other to the right. Jealousy had made no attempt to probe in on Vice's heart. He already had more than enough problems to deal with at the current moment.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, Miyoshi-san," Fussa sighed. "Can't you drive any faster?" The music producer tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee, growing irritable at the way the young teacher next to him was driving.<p>

"I'm already going way past the speed limit!" the woman snapped at him. "I've already had this car totaled once, I don't need to do it again!"

"If we don't hurry and find Keys, you're going to have to worry about more than just your car," he growled.

"I know, I know!" Sumako hissed. She, like the other Masters, feared the wrath of Vice more than anything in the world. It had been nearly two hours since the disappearance of the young teenager, and the ultimate evil was a little more than aggravated.

She herself hadn't really cared for the girl, who occasionally had the habit of using Hana to mock her at school in the past, but knew that now was the time to throw that aside.

"SUMAKO!" Fussa roared, pulling the teacher from her thoughts. Her dark eyes darted back toward the road, spotting someone walking across it. She stomped on her brakes as hard as it would physically allow, trying to avert the person.

Instantly, the vehicle shrieked to a stop in front of the person, the headlights alighting them brightly. It was a girl adorning a light grey slip splattered in brown spots of dried blood. Black hair draped down her shoulders limply, a dark and foreboding expression on her face.

"Jesus Christ, it's Kia!" Fussa huffed, releasing his iron grip from the handle above the door. Yanking up the door handle, he quickly exited the car. "Keys, it's me!" he spoke, gripping the girl by her shoulders. Her body moved slightly with each shake of her shoulders, her eyes placed upon the ground in a dazed expression. "Kia, whatever is going on, you need to snap out of it! You need to-"

Without any notice, Fussa felt all the air rush out of his lungs as Kia released a powerful kick into his stomach. Flying backwards, the man felt himself land heavily upon the hood of the car, his head bouncing off the windshield. Grunting, he forced his eyes open to look at the girl. Kia's leg was raised in the air, frozen from the powerful swipe she had given him. Slowly, she stood back on her own two feet, dull eyes still adjacent to the ground.

"K-Kia?" he gasped, trying to pull air back into his lungs. In one swift movement, she leaped onto the hood of the car and landed deftly upon her knees, straddling his stomach. Pulling her arm back, Fussa barely had any time to just shimmy his head an inch to the right before her fist came smashing through the windshield. A spider's web of cracks fractured the glass, blood oozing down her fingers.

"Kia!" Sumako screamed, trying to gain the girl's attention. Immediately, black hair whipped around a head as dull hazel eyes swept towards her. A moment of silence reached through the air as the two stared each other down. Slowly, the woman reached towards Kia, trying not to startle her. She could see that she was truly shaken, dark eyes so full of fear. "Kia, it's going to be alright, okay?" Sumako spoke gently, touching the girl's face. "We're going to help you, I promise."

Kia yanked her head away from the woman's hand. Her hazel eyes became clear for a moment, glittering like jewels. "Please," she begged quietly, removing herself from above Fussa. "Please help," she uttered again, small tears dripping down her face. Sumako could see her shoulders begin to shake as she brought her hands to her face. "I don't know what to do anymore," she cried.

Stepping towards the distraught girl, the woman brought her arms around her in a desperate attempt to comfort her. "Kia, what's wrong?" Sumako asked, trying to soothe her.

"I - It hurts so much, I don't know what to do," Kia wept. The older woman could feel her tremble in her arms, visibly shaken by whatever haunted her.

"We'll get through this," she explained to her quietly, calming her down. Caressing her face, Sumako tilted Kia's face up towards her. Kia's eyes had begun to become red from crying. "I promise."

The young girl nodded, rubbing tears from her eyes. She coughed absentmindedly, making the woman think she had been done with her tears. The black haired girl looked up at her again, a trail of fresh blood dripping from her mouth. Kia stared at her hand, a new blood splatter staining her pale skin.

"Kia?"

"I-" Kia started to speak but became interrupted by harsh coughing. Her body shook with each raspy breath, blood staining her lips and tongue. Fresh tears ran down her face, fear rising through her body. Wiping them away furiously, she noticed that the back of her hands carried a smear of blood.

Stumbling backwards, she pushed herself out of Sumako's reach. The woman stared at her in shock, seeing small trails of blood exit her eyes like tears.

"Kia?" Sumako spoke fearfully, trying to grab hold of the girl. Instantly, Kia took another step backwards, avoiding the woman. "Kia, what's going on?"

Turning on her heels sharply, the two adults watched as the teenager bolted down the street. Racing back into the car, Sumako quickly sped after her, silently praying that they could catch up to her. She could hear Fussa punch in a number into his cellphone, speaking quickly to whoever was on the other end.

* * *

><p>"Well done, well done, Kia-Kia," Risa purred into the younger's ear, playfully braiding her black hair into tiny braids. The older twin had the girl in between her legs, leaning against her sister's body. "You've done a most excellent job, sweetie!" She gave her sister a gently kiss on her cheek, hugging her tightly to her body. "Thanks to you, lots of Douji and Master will come out here! All for you, all for you!"<p>

"You must be ready for them," Tumult's voice called out to them. "They will start arriving soon." Risa looked up towards the blood Douji with adoration, glowing with the fact that she had done some he was proud of. "You know what to do then."

"Yes, sir!" she giggled, cuddling into her sister. Kia kept her dull hazel eyes to the ground. "I'll make sure she plays her part perfectly!"

"Good," Tumult mumbled, grinning cruelly. With those final words, he flew off into the night, excited to see the outcome to this little act. Risa waved to the male Douji, giving him a silent farewell.

"Well, I figured you had something to do with this," she heard a low growl speak to her. Turning her head, she could see the golden eyes of Vice glaring at her hatefully.

"Such beautiful eyes," she cooed. "Don't you think so, Kia-Kia." She moved her sister's head in Vice's direction, controlling her sister like a little puppet.

"Whatever you've done to her, I will unleash upon you ten fold," Vice threatened her. "You will pay for all of the pain and misery you've caused her." Green claws flexed in his gauntlets, ready to rip her to shreds.

"Oh, I believe you've been mistaken," the malicious girl giggled. "_I'm_ not going to fight you." Vice watched silently as Kia stood up from her sister, stepping towards the Douji. Dull hazel eyes met his, cold and unfeeling of any emotion. Dried tears of blood stained her face as black hair hung upon her shoulders.

"You'll be fighting her instead."

**Please review. I apologize for any OOCness or MarySueness.**


	14. Fight To The Death

**Choice of Music: Highschool of the Dead Opening, Lullaby - Nickelback**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Fight to the Death<strong>

There lie no hesitation before Kia stepped forward in her onslaught. Stepping backwards, the green Douji averted his head as a balled-up fist came near, narrowly missing him by mere inches. He knew that he could easily overpower her if he wanted to, she was truly not a match for him. In the background, past Kia, he could hear Risa giggling delightfully.

He began to grit his teeth angrily, more than just pissed for using Kia as a weapon against him. Golden eyes quickly averted back towards his opponent, studying her.

Kia's eyes were dull, seemingly not acknowledging that fact that he was there. There was no emotion or light in them, giving her an expression of one dead or possession.

'It looks like she's being controlled,' he noted. 'Is this _Marionette_?' He knew the full extent of what Abhor's powers had been, being a lesser evil, as well as their limitations. Vice couldn't sense the other Douji anywhere close by. There should have been no way that the Hateful Douji should be able to control her.

An elbow colliding into his cheek caught his attention, and instantly he wrapped sharp claws around her upper arm, holding her still. As she brought another arm towards him, he switched his movements from defensive to capture mode.

Pulling her arms taunt behind her back with one gauntlet, Vice wrapped an arm around her throat, tilting her head back, forcing her to submit. The teenager didn't struggle, but instead relaxed in his grip. "There," he sighed quietly, urging her slowly to her knees. Kia obliged without a fuss, listening quietly and obediently.

"Well," Risa pouted, jutting out her lower lip. "That wasn't much of a fight, compared to when I beat the shit out of her." Vice glared at the other twin angrily. She jumped down from her little perch, landing lithely. "Oh, don't be so mad at me now."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," the boy growled.

"Because I can explain why you feel so strongly for her," Risa purred. "I can tell you why you have such strange dreams, dreams of places and people you don't know."

Stepping towards the Douji, Vice instinctively pulled Kia towards him, guarding the girl. Risa stopped, staring at him. Within moments, she was grinning again. "You do care for her, don't you."

"Come any closer and I will end your life."

"Oh really?" the girl sneered, walking briskly towards him. "As far as I remember, One, you still have Uncle K as your Master. Two, due to the trust issues he carries towards you has weakened that bond. And three -" Risa knelt down in front of the Douji, nearly nose to nose with him.

"I am much stronger than you." In one swift movement, Risa sent Vice flying with a single kick, forcing him to release Kia from his grasp.

The green Douji barreled across the pavement, dirt entering his mouth and eyes. Coughing, he spat out the dirt, rage boiling in his chest.

"Are you okay, Vice? he heard a feminine-like voice speak. Looking up, he could see those who had managed to gather here in a short time. Ultimo had knelt down to his brother's level, seeing if he was alright.

"I'm alright." Looking around, he took note of Ko standing in between Yamato and K. Rune and Jealousy stood not far from the trio, ready to take on ICON form if necessary.

"Well, well, well, now what have we here?" Risa laughed. "It looks like the peanut gallery has arrived."

"Hey!" Yamato shouted at her. "Whatever you've done to Kia, let her go!"

"Let her go?" the girl laughed maniacally. "Surely you're joking?"

"You're controlling her somehow using Abhor. Therefore you carry the ability to release her."

"Bitch, please. If you think I would be so stupid to use Abhor in a Douji fight, you are surely mistaken. There are at least three other Douji who carry the ability to negate a Noh, Vice being one of them."

"Then how are you controlling her?" Ko shouted.

Risa snapped her head towards the girl, studying her quietly. "I thought I had killed you," she mumbled.

"I could have said the same thing," Vice growled, once again on his feet. " I didn't bother to ask before, but now I am curious. Why are you still alive?"

Instead of an answer, he was replied with silence. Risa stared at him, confusion on her face. "I have said too much," she mumbled, stepping backwards. "Kia, this is your last order." A clicking sounds emanated through the air as Risa passed an object along to her. "Kill them all."

"You aren't getting away!" Yamato shouted, running towards her, despite Ultimo's cries for him to stop. Twisting towards him, the teenager barely had time to recognize the object she had held in her hand.

"Yamato!" _**BANG! **_The sound of a gunshot rang out in the night, blood splattering onto the ground. Rune looked on in horror, hands clasped tightly over his mouth.

All was silent for a few moments as smoke streamed out of the gun, only one shot fired. Kia stood defiantly, staring at the spot where the older teenage boy once stood. Even the bullet wasn't fast enough compared to a Douji's speed.

A few feet away, Ultimo landed gently, placing Yamato upon the ground. Blood streamed down his shoulder steadily, the injury not too extreme. "Shit," the boy cursed, clenching the wound.

"Yamato, are you okay?" Rune panicked, running towards him. Without hesitation, Kia immediately placed the handgun on Rune, ready to pull the trigger.

Webs wrapped themselves around the gun, restricting her movement. Whilst Kia struggled with the webbing, Ko quickly went to restrain her other arm, wanting to prevent further injuries to anyone else in the party. With a quick yank, Kia managed to remove her arm forcefully from the webbing, turning to attack Ko.

Vice watched in silence as the two began to spar, brutally attacking each other without hesitation. While Ko kept her dignified stance of battle taught to them as they became Dolls, Kia fought with raw power and viciousness, trying anything in her power to end the other's life.

Charging forward, he attempted to transfer her attention to him and relieve Ko of the fight. Blocking an oncoming kick, he shouted "Kia, you need to snap out of it!" He continued to block her attacks, trying his best not to cause any damage. "We don't want to hurt you! _I_ don't want to hurt you, Kia!" No matter what he said, it seemed as though none of his words were reaching her. One last try.

"Is this what your mother would have wanted us to do?!"

Kia's dark eyes widened as she froze. Vice stood still, unsure of what her next move would be. He could see her tremble slightly, limbs shaking.

"There's no need to fight right now, Kia," he spoke to her. "Risa isn't here right now. She has no control over you." The green Douji stepped towards her slowly, not wanting to start her up again. "It's just you and me right now," he whispered. "It's just you and me. I won't hurt you, just trust me."

"Kill...mom..." he could hear her whimper, fists balled up at the sides of her head. "I must kill them all. I don't want to."

"Kia -" Vice felt unimaginable pain searing through his left eye as she gouged out his left eye with her thumb. She backed away quickly from him as he dropped to his knees, his hand covering his eye. "Shit!" he cursed, pulling his eyes away from the girl.

Opening his one remaining eye, he felt his heart stop. Kia had pried the gun from the webs, it's barrel point straight her unsuspecting uncle. "Kia, STOP!" he shouted, knowing her had to prevent her from the action. K quickly snapped his attention towards the teenager, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Uncle," Kia whispered, dark eye glistening with misery.

"Now Kia, just calm down," K spoke, trying to calm her. "You don't need to do this. Let's just go home and -"

* * *

><p>Tansen took in the scene before him, closing his eyes in defeat. "Well, sir?" Azukami asked, looking towards the brown-haired man.<p>

Kia had been ensnared by webs at her arms and legs, her head hanging limply. A small pistol dangled upon a strand several feet from her, keeping it out of reach. Ultimo and Rune were currently trying to attend to Yamato, while Ko sat next to Vice near his Master.

K lay still on the pavement, eyes closed. Blood seeped out of several bullet wounds in his chest. His chest barely rose and fell with every breath he had managed to take. Ko had managed to turn the sleeves of her shirt into long strips, using them to stop the bleeding.

"Let's get them back to the house," he spoke. "We have a long night ahead of us."

**Please review. I apologize for any OOCness or MarySueness.**


	15. A Silent Prayer

**Choice of Music: You Can't Break A Broken Heart - Kate Voegele, Hallelujah - Kate Voegele, Hear Me Cry - Cagnet, a ton of really sad Disney music (don't judge)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - A Silent Prayer<strong>

Vice stared in dead silence as he watched Pardonner work on his master, trying to heal the worst of the man's wounds as fast as he could. The evil Douji knew there was a high chance that K might not make it through the night, but he could hope for the best. He, along with the others, had been rushed back to Tansen's estate, where they were currently receiving treatment. Bandages had been wrapped around Vice's missing eye socket as it slowly repaired itself, but he had yet to be able to see out of it.

"There's been no significant improvement yet," he heard a woman tell him. Turning, he noticed out of his one golden eye that Azukami had appeared next to him. Her red hair had been tied into a tight ponytail, dark eyes gazing on at the man in the room. "How is your eye doing?"

"It's fine," he mumbled, crossing his arms. His mind wandered away from his master temporarily, wondering how the teenage girl was being. Kia hadn't been seen since Tansen had brought her back to the estate. "Where is she now?" he asked, knowing full well that the woman would know who he was speaking of.

"She's in confinement right now," she explained, closing her dark eyes and leaning up against the wall. "Tansen said that whatever was in her system was a type of poison used to control a victim. I don't know how to properly explain it, but he gave her something to counter it. The poison should be nullified in the morning, but I wouldn't be concerned about her at the current moment."

"Why?"

"Because it's your master whose life is on the line," Azukami explained. "There is a high chance that he won't make it through the night."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with Kia."

"When he dies, so will she. She's already made that very clear to me." He watched as Azukami showed him a small bottle filled with a translucent yellow-green liquid. "This will be injected directly into the medulla of her brain, ending her life swiftly and painlessly. I have the syringe ready to go when the time comes."

"What?" Vice immediately froze up, feeling his stomach drop.

"You didn't know? That was originally what was supposed to happen when her mission was finished. You and her were never meant to reunite again," the woman told him sullenly. "It was because you were so desperate to see her that deviated her from that plan. She has made it her wish that if her uncle were to die by her own hands, she wants it so that there would be no way of her harming anyone else again."

"But you can't do that!" Vice shouted, grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt. "You can't kill her!"

"And why not?" Azukami snapped. "What makes you even think that what you do or say will have any difference in what she wants to choose for herself? You, as the Ultimate Evil, were not supposed to be involved with a human girl in the first place. Funny that you would be spouting such words in the first place, considering _what_ you are."

Dropping the girl to the floor, the green Douji sent a fist flying into the wall, fracturing some of the plaster. All was silent for a moment, neither of them wanting to say a word to the other. "If you wish for this to not pass," the woman mumbled, "find a way to change her mind. There has been no other that could change it, and she won't talk to anyone."

Standing up, Azukami turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, away from the Douji. "If you can't change her mind, then leave her be."

Staring after the girl, thoughts ran through Vice's head. Kia hadn't wished to see him again? Would it be worth trying to change her mind, to try and avert her from making such a decision?

And if couldn't change her mind, what would he do then?

A hand rested on the handle of the door, locked from the outside. There was no window to the interior of the room, meant to confine the residents that resided inside it.

Turning the handle slowly, he opened the door to a dimly lit room, a dull glow casting upon its contents within. A single cot with a blanket and pillow was placed in a corner, the blanket folded up into a neat pile near the pillow. A small nightstand with a single drawer was placed next to it, bolted firmly to the floor to avoid being thrown about.

In the corner furthest from the door sat Kia, sitting upon her knees with her forehead leaning against the wall. She had been changed out of her bloody garments and into a clean shirt and pants. Vice saw her shoulders rise once, hearing her emit a heavily-hearted sigh. "Are you here for me, Azu?" he heard her ask him, her voice sounding quiet and broken.

"It's me," he answered, his voice quiet and calm to hers. To this, she didn't reply but merely tucked herself further away into the corner. "Kia? Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Vice," she spoke, whispering. "Leave me be, please." Walking towards her, the Douji couldn't help but feel heartbroken. What had happened to the headstrong girl that he used to know, one that wouldn't hesitate to knock him on his butt if she so chose? She had been reduced to nothing but a broken child who no longer cared for even her life.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he was surprised when she knocked his hand away. "I said leave!" she scolded him, not looking in his direction.

"Kia, I need to talk to you about something important."

"There is nothing for us to discuss, Vice! Absolutely nothing! I have failed my job as a Doll and now I'm facing the consequences for it!" Standing up, she looked directly at him. Within her hazel eyes, he saw nothing but absolute misery and despair, creating a deep aching in his heart. "Let me see your eye," she demanded, reaching out with her hand.

He attempted to push her hand away from his head, trying to hide his injury from her. Lunging for him, he struggled to keep her away to no avail. Without warning, Kia had yanked away the bandages from his eye, revealing the gaping hole and wires hanging from it.

"Look, Vice," she commanded him, holding the wrappings within her hands. Looking up, Vice spotted her hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "This is the damage that I can do! This is all because of me! I have done nothing but hurt those around me because I can't even control myself! I have been used to kill and hurt those who I care about most, and K will die because of me! Is it so wrong for me to desire my own death so that I may prevent myself from hurting anyone else?"

"Begging for death would bring you no satisfaction," he told her. "Even if you die, that would only make Risa and the others happy."

"So what?" she cried, shutting her eyes. "Who cares? I am not anyone special in this world! I don't have powers beyond comprehension or anything! Why do I have to be the one they want? Why does it have to be me? If you can tell me why, then answer me!" Dropping to her knees, she stared up at Vice, tears streaming down her face like rivers. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me," the girl sobbed. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Kneeling down next to her, Vice could only listen to her gut-wrenching sobs. He had no words to say, nothing that could possibly do anything to comfort her in any way, shape or form. She was hurt and broken inside, holding in so much pain and worry to a point that she had shattered.

Moving himself closer to her, he quietly gathered her into his arms, setting her gently in his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, the Douji held her in silence as she cried her heart out, tightly latched onto him as though her life depended on it. Vice for once, if not twice now, silently prayed to any higher power that his master would live through the night, that Kia would find the ability to spare her own life, and that, for once, things would turn out okay in the end.


	16. Never Again

**Choice of Music: Lovesick Fool - The Cab, Regret Message - Len and Rin Kagamine, The Prayer - Duets, Broken Open - Adam Lambert**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Never Again<strong>

When Kia awoke, she felt as though pounds of weight had been shed from her shoulders. It was like being in a daze, sight blurry due to no light in the room, darkness swimming in her vision. The salt from her tears had dried the skin around her eyes and streams in her face, having not once stopped shedding them until she cried to sleep. The teenager could remember the events from the night previous, the deep pain in her heart wishing that it was only a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

Sitting up, Kia felt as though she hadn't nearly slept enough than what she should have. Her muscles were sore to their furthest extent, the poison having been burned and cured from her system. It had left her weak, and too vulnerable in a fight. If she had to continue on, then training would be on the list of things to take care of. First and foremost, to see her uncle.

When she tried to stand, a hand quickly tightened around her wrist. "Where are you going?" Vice asked, eyes studying her. Looking at him, she could no longer seen the wires hanging out of his eye. It looked healed a good deal, but the dull glaze over the golden iris told her that he still couldn't seen out of it just yet.

"I want to see him," she replied, voice cracking slightly. "I need to see K."

"Are you sure?" the Douji questioned her, rising quickly. The girl simply replied with a nod of her head, her gaze completely void of any emotion other than worry.

Vice said nothing as he walked over to the door, rapping his knuckles three times. The door opened a crack as he mumbled to someone, most likely Azukami. When he was finished, the door opened wider, and he turned back towards her. "Come on," the Douji coaxed, holding his hand out to her.

Kia took it lightly, nearly shying back into the room from the bright sunlight. It had to have been sometime around noon at least. She followed him slowly down the hallway, feeling her heart pick up speed the closer to the room they went. Had she not been holding onto him, the teenager felt as though she would have turned and run, fast as she could and as far as her legs would take her.

"It'll be fine," Vice uttered to her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping that he wouldn't be wrong. Turning the handle, they entered.

When she lifted her eyes from the floor, she could feel her heart drop. Bloody bandages were wrapped around the chest of the man, most of the color gone from his body and he was still. A mask covered most of his face, regulating the oxygen flow through his lungs. His eyes were shut, as though asleep.

"He'll be asleep for a little while longer," she heard Pardonner explain to her. The good Douji look beyond exhausted, probably overly exerting his power throughout the night. "But other than that, he'll heal." Kia nodded, accepting his words. With his final statement, he left the room, most likely to restore himself.

The room was filled with silence. Kia hesitated on what she could possibly do, and she released Vice's hand as she began to walk over to her uncle's side. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she let her fingers wrap around his immobile hand. She wanted nothing more than to speak, just to say something, but words died in her throat. Was there really anything she could say, could do to make up what she had done to him?

"Uncle K," she started, her voice so quiet that she thought he couldn't hear her. "It's me. It's Kia." The man made no movement, not even a twitch of his eyelids. Without saying anything, she simply sat there, every single thing she could have said died in her mind. No, there was nothing she could have said. Not even a simple "I'm sorry" would suffice in this situation. She had very nearly ended his life, the life of someone who had taken over the role of her parent since she could leave the hospital, and even before then.

All because she was weak.

She needed to become stronger again. Time after time, she had been used by her father, by Risa, to hurt those she cared for. Vice had been right. There would have been nothing good from her disappearance if K had died. Tansen had lost more Dolls than he should have, and now K's life had hung in the balance, along with many others. Kia would become stronger. Her body couldn't break in the process, she would make sure of that. If this was the lowest she could have been thrown, then there had to be a way back up.

Risa and her father couldn't been allowed to continue this game. It would need to end soon.

"I'm going to get better K," she promised. "I'll help you get better too. I won't let this happen again." Kia lifted the man's hand to her lips, placing a chaste kiss over his knuckles. She would not lose someone else. Not even if it took everything she had.

Standing, she walked briskly to the door, passing Vice in the process. The evil Douji seemed startled at her sudden movement, trotting to catch up to her. "What are you doing?!" he questioned her, contemplating what she was going to do, concern overcoming him.

"To take care of some business," she told him bluntly.

"Kia, K will be fine," he told her quickly, running to block her path. Worry and slight anger laced his face. "There's no reason for you to do that to yourself!"

"I'm going to train, Vice," she told him, her voice sounding stronger than what it was a few minutes ago. Vice stopped, expression dropping from his face. The teenager carried a look of fierce determination in her eyes, as though daring him to stop her. The Douji almost smirked. _This_ was his Kia. This was the girl would had fought with him day after day. "I won't let Risa and Tumult and my father keep this up. I will not be the tool used to hurt the ones I love. I need to become stronger, and for that I need to train."

"You have barely begun to heal."

"I don't care. I just need someone to help me."

"The good Douji won't push you to full potential if you're still healing. The evil won't show you mercy."

"Then you train me," she ordered, standing straight. "Push me past my limits. If who we've fought against hasn't, then they never will. I can't let myself become weak again. I don't want to let them use me like that again."

Vice gave her his trademark smirk. Here she was, full blown and ready to rumble. The evil Douji could only imagine what she would do if he denied her what she wanted. "Fine then. I'll get you stronger. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible," she replied.

"One hour from now. Outside training ground number 2. Show me what you've got."

**Please review.**


	17. What If?

**Choice of Music: If I Didn't Have You - Thompson Square, What About Us - John Barrowman**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - What If?<strong>

Kia stood, waiting, ready for the Douji to make the first move. He had been out of sight for a while, and she was having difficulty in trying to find out exactly where he was hiding. He was going to strike for her eventually.

A rustle in the bush behind her was so silent, it nearly went unnoticed. The girl barely had enough time to duck from the green gauntlet taking a swing at her, feeling the sheer forced behind it. Using her body's natural rhythm, she turned on him, switching quickly from defense to offense. Kia used her hands and arms to balance and push against the ground, contorting her form and landing a blow against the side of his head. Vice staggered backwards. She could have considered herself lucky, a bit too lucky. She had gotten his blind side, and she wouldn't have another shot like that against them.

The green Douji quickly righted himself, shaking his head. "Nice shot, brat," he chided, smirking.

"Thank you," she replied, backing away a good distance from him. "You can't call it quits right now."

Vice hesitated in his next attack. He knew that he would have no problem in keeping up with her, overpowering her even, but that was exactly what had concerned him. Tumult had been more than just an even match for him, resorting to every dirty trick and manipulation that he could snatch his claws on. Had Kia not been involved, then Vice would have had more than enough freedom to pull everything Tumult had done.

The one Achilles heel he had.

The Douji lunged towards her, anticipating how she would act, duck or defend. It was the latter, using her arm to side-swipe his arm and to come in for another smack. However, instead of aiming for his head, he saw her hand reach for his chest, and he changed tactics. Turning quickly, he felt her arm brush past him, and snatched it up. Hefting her up like a sack of flour, he slammed her into the ground without hesitation. The Douji could hear her gasp as the air rushed out of her lungs. Vice had her pinned, using his gauntlet as a pressure against her chest.

Kia was stunned, staring up at him with surprised hazel eyes. She struggled against his weight to no avail, attempting to force him off. The Douji kept her pinned, not allowing her to move so much as a smidgen.

"You're gonna have to work a little bit harder if you're going to break a Douji's soul sphere," he growled at her, leering in close to her face. "None of us would hesitate to kill you if you tried."

The girl swallowed nervously. There were few times where she felt nothing but absolutely fear, and this had to have been one of them. She couldn't help but think. If she was really going to try and break his soul sphere, would he have killed her right here and now? Why was she still alive right now? If she became a burden during any fight, would he have eliminated her? Why didn't he?

"Vice," she mumbled, averting her gaze. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he replied, dropping his tone from one of maliciousness to one of curiosity.

"What if I can't kill Risa? What if I fail?" she asked, keeping her eyes away. "Would you kill me if I can't do it?"

"Why are you asking me this?" he questioned her. "I said I wanted to protect you. That hasn't changed, Kia." Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers. "You will not be asked to take another Douji's life. I will be there, and I can do it. If Tumult comes after you, I want you to stop and leave. You don't stand a chance against him."

Kia couldn't tell if he was being honest with her, truly honest. When she looked at him, the girl could see it in his eyes. Concern, worry. And something else she could see, but dared not even to dream of it. She didn't want to hope for too much, because she knew this emotion more than she cared for.

"If something happens, you must leave," he spoke to her. "Promise me."

"I promise."

She could feel him give off a sigh of relief. Maybe he couldn't tell. She would have promised him anyway, whether she really meant it or not. If he really did feel as she thought, then it was better to have it this way. No one would have been the wiser once the entire ordeal was over. And it would have killed him if he knew any better.

She lied. In reality, if something was going to happen, Kia had no intention of coming back. If she was going to go down, the least she could do was take one of them with her. That would be her price to win. It burned her heart, knowing she would end up causing undeniable amounts of pain to those around her.

"Kia?"

"What?"

"Do you love someone?"

Shot out of left field. Kia could feel her heart start to pick up in her chest. "Yes."

"Do you want to see them again? Once this is all over?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't let yourself die," he told her. "Because, no matter who they are, they will want to see you too. I think it would be hard for them to try and live without you."

Kia could feel her heart wretch it her chest. Hot tears started to prick at her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

"And..do you love someone too?" she asked, trying not to choke on her words. There was a silence in place of his answer. The girl began to regret asking the question. Maybe she thought wrong. Maybe she was mistaken. It was a dumb question. There's no way he could love someone.

"I love her more than anything in the world," he whispered.

Kia wanted to disappear into the ground at that point. Despite what she wanted, the teenager desperately hoped he was thinking of someone else. Because if it was her, this was going to kill him.

She would have no choice but to break his heart.

**Please review.**


	18. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hello! ****Major author's note from Black Jinx.**

**I bet you're probably wondering "wow, it's been a while since this story's been updated!"**

**Yes, it has been a VERY long time, and I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience for not continuing any of my stories for a long time. I had a lot to take care of in the last couple years that concerned a lot of people and my life in general, and I just wasn't able to make time to continue working on stuff.**

**As of now, and I hoping that will change.**

**I will be working to continue most of my stories in general, and will only be working on them one at a time. I am depserately going to try and keep up with them, and if you are still interested in me continuing them, please let me know.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, don't be afraid of commenting.**

**Black Jinx~**


End file.
